


Awesome you, awesome me

by Saku015



Series: Prucan Week 2017 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blushing, Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), Canon Compliant, Crush at First Sight, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), M/M, PruCan Week, PruCan Week 2017, World Meeting (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Prussia is fed up with everyone treating him as a jerk and feeling inferior. That is until he meets with a coutnry during one of the worlds' meeting





	Awesome you, awesome me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Beginnings.

As his brother’s shout rang through the room, Gilbert felt his insides clench. Whenever things went out of hand during a meeting - mostly because of England and France’s constant bickering – it was always West who could make them get their shit together. It was frustrating really. Seeing how everyone respected your younger brother, while they treated you like as if you were a jerk – even if there was a little truth in that.

Gilbert leaned back in his seat as Ludwig scolded Francis and Arthur, whom looked extra pathetic. Keh, what pansies! He ran his eyes around the room, searching for something interesting, but he did not find anything. Everything was just as plain and boring as always. He closed his eyes, hoping that the meeting would end real fast.

He woke up, feeling as someone was shaking his shoulder gently. He cracked one of his eyes open and saw an angle standing above him. He was sure that he had never seen the guy before – he would definitely remember that kind of beauty. He had short, blond hair and big, innocent blue eyes that blinked at him from behind round glasses.

”Who are you?” He asked groggily and saw how the other winced because of his question.

”I am Canada,” he replied and Gilbert decided that he could listen to that voice forever.

”I mean, what is your real name,” he explained, pushing himself a little bit upwards in his seat. ”I am Gilbert Beilschmidt, the awesome Prussia.”

”Matthew Williams,” the blond mumbled, looking aside in embarrassment. Gilbert stood up and hovered over the smaller boy. Mattie stepped a few steps back. The other was intimidating. ”Um… it is nice to meet you,” he tried to be as polite as he could and when the other cracked a smile at him, he felt the pressure leaving his body.

”I bet this was not your first meeting,” Gilbert said to his new acquaintance. ’Even if I have not seen you ever before.’

”Oh, no!” Mattie said, waving his hands in front of his face. ”You see, I have so small presence that everyone just outright ignore me – as if I was not even there.” His voice became weaker and weaker as he spoke and Gilbert wanted to hit himself on the forehead.

”Well, bad for them!” Gil said, patting Mattie on the shoulder. ”You are much cooler than any of those pansies.” Hearing that, Mattie burst out giggling. Gil cocked his head to the side.

”Sorry, sorry!” The blond apologized, wiping his eyes. ”I have never heard someone using ’pansy’ as an insult before. I think this is really unique.”

That was the very first time in his life when someone called Gilbert unique and it did strange things with his insides. He felt warmness spreading in his chest and slowly, but surely reaching his cheeks.

”Thanks,” he mumbled in the least manly way he had ever spoken.

”I only said the truth,” the boy said, flashing a bright smile. ”You are always so self-confident, Prussia-san. For someone as shy as me, there is nothing more awesome.”


End file.
